Alguien como tu
by Satomi chan10
Summary: Abra dos personas en este mundo que sean iguales? Estarías dispuesto a averiguarlo? Sakura Haruno SI.


**¡HOLA! Como están lindas personitas que pasan por aquí, pues que les digo,¡estoy super emocionada y a la vez nerviosisima! porque este es mi primer one-shot aun así estoy feliz :D **

**Que les digo, este pequeño one-shot es un SasuSaku una pareja que me encanta y me da inspiración, sin mas cosas que decir espero con todo mi corazón (que cursi xD ) QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO y perdonen cualquier error de mi parte y una cosa mas **

**POR LO QUE MAS QUIERAN DEJEN REVIEWS (mientras mas dejen mejor les ira en su vida) No se crean, aun así no les cuesta mucho tiempo comentar, lo que sea porfa SI!.**

**Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen ( T . T )**

**ALGUIEN COMO TÚ**

-¡Encontrare alguien como tú! –grito la chica con los ojos llorosos y con el corazón destrozado, a un joven bastante atractivo recargado sobre un árbol. Estaba viéndola fijamente con una mirada arrogante y su típica sonrisa de lado. Solo los separaban unos cuantos metros.

La mirada de la chica reflejaba verdadero dolor, desprecio y odio. El estaba bastante calmado, parecía divertirse con aquella chica parada frente a él, no parecía importarle que la joven lo estuviera fulminando con su mirada.

Al ver tal actitud de aquel joven, la mujer se lleno mas de odio y rabia, detestaba esa actitud y le dolía ver que su sufrimiento le causara gracia, que se estuviera divirtiendo con ella y volvió a gritar más fuerte y con más odio.

-¡ENCONTRARE ALGUIEN COMO TU, LO ENCONTRARE, SOLO QUE EL SI ME AMARA, SI ME TOMARA EN CUENTA! – decía entre sollozos y lagrimas.

El tenia la misma actitud, de hecho, le estaba causando más risa.

Al ver que era inútil seguir gritando, que era inútil restregarle su sufrimiento en la cara era inútil ya que el no cambiaria, no le importaría, ¿Sino le importo antes, porque tendría que importarle ahora? El seguiría igual con esa actitud de arrogancia. Decidió darse por vencida, se rindió, cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro de resignación y de inmediato con su mano limpio las abundantes lagrimas que aun producían sus ojos, pero aun en su mirada se podía ver el odio que le tenía al chico que seguía muy tranquilamente recargado en el árbol.

-Es inútil hablar contigo, nunca entenderás, no se para que me molesto si ya te conozco y sé que no tiene caso – tenia la voz quebrada, pero trataba de mantenerse firme.

El atractivo muchacho dejo el árbol de donde estaba recargado para comenzar a caminar directo hacia la chica inmóvil. Cuando vio que el causante de su odio se aproximaba sintió miedo, no quería que él se le acercara, pensaba que le haría daño y ya no quería sufrir por culpa de el.

Tenía que alejarse, se dio la vuelta rápidamente y comenzó a correr lo más rápido que podía.

Pero el chico también corrió para alcanzarla, no permitiría que se fuera. En unos minutos logró alcanzarla, la tomo del brazo, de un jalón la chica se zafo de su agarre y se volteo para verlo.

Sus ojos comenzaban a derramar lagrimas nuevamente - ¡déjame en paz!- le grito.

La expresión del chico había cambiado, ahora estaba serio, no había rastro de su anterior sonrisa.

Ella se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse, pero el , rápidamente la tomo de los hombros obligándola a ponerse otra vez frente a frente uno del otro. Desesperadamente trataba de zafarse del agarre, pero el la mantuvo en esa posición obligándola a que sus miradas chocasen.

El se fue acercando a su oído y le susurro dulcemente.

-Sabes que no encontraras a alguien como yo, no lo encontraras aunque busques en cada rincón de este mundo, ni si quiera a alguien mejor que yo Sakura.

Estaba sorprendida. Ya no intentaba zafarse del agarre, estaban muy juntos, podía oler el aroma de sus cabellos pero no iba a flaquear en ese momento no volvería a caer a sus pies.

-Ya se… ya lo se… pero… voy a intentarlo… no pierdo nada… o si? – de sus ojos jade escurrían amargas lagrimas que recorrían sus mejillas hasta perderse.

- Es inútil ya te lo dije – su voz era suave, dulce.

-Estoy decidida Sasuke, encontrare alguien como TU.

**FIN**

**Aquí tienen, no saben el trabajo que me costo escribirlo ¬¬ espero que les aya gustado y recuerden, comenten mucho! así esta humilde autora seguirá viviendo ASTA PRONTO! * u ***


End file.
